More Than The Eye Can See
by Daisuke Anarie
Summary: RELOADED! Daisuke, Jenrya, and Takuya are three regular kids with an odd ability... that could get them killed. With the help of their three assigned 'guardians,' can they make it?
1. Ch 1 Takuya's POV

You may be thinking, _wait, I've seen this before. _That's because I deleted it off my S/R Chick account and reloaded it here, for personal issues that deals with my stories. I'm sorry for the confusion.

'**More Than The Eye Can See**' by Rebecca Lyn/Daisuke Anarie

Chapter One: Takuya's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. So, there! Nyah!

Summary: AU, Crossover, Shounen-ai/yaoi. Takuya isn't normal... he sees things from another dimension... which includes a dark-haired, blue-eyed boy. But he isn't alone. And someone's after them, for they hold sacred powers that could either heal the world or destroy it. Koukuya, Kensuke, Takarya – maybe others.

Warning: This is MALEXMALE, so if you don't like it, turn around and walk away! I will not put up with senseless flaming of shounen-ai/yaoi. Got nothing good to say? Then don't say anything!

Dedication: This chapter (maybe even the whole story) is dedicated to Hyper Pegesus (a.k.a. Lady Lemonade). I was talking to her while I was typing this, so she turned out being my inspiration. XP

-Some people think I'm crazy while others just suppose I have an overactive imagination. But I think I'll just stick with crazy. Yeah, you heard me. I'm calling myself crazy. And honestly, it's nothing short of the truth. I've never been normal. Medicine hasn't helped. Therapy hasn't helped. From the day I turned six, I have always seen things that aren't really there. I'm eleven now, so it's been five years. And nothing has helped.

My name's Kanbara Takuya. (Just so you know, I'm from Japan and I use my surname first.) I have chestnut hair that falls in a spiky mess at my neck and cinnamon eyes... almost red, but still with enough brown to keep it 'cinnamon-y'. My skin is colored with a gentle tan, although I have a few scars, which I'll explain later. My wardrobe consists of simple, comfortable clothing. I hate fancy pants and dress-up shirts – you'll never catch me wearing those! Almost everything I wear is bright – red, yellow, a few orange oddities, light green. (Once I even got the nerve to find myself a tie-dye t-shirt with those colors. I'll wear that when I feel extra lively and outgoing.) Pants are kept plain with brown Capri pants, shorts, and blue jeans. Nothing fancy, see?

One 'strange' thing about what I wear? You will never see me without a hat and my goggles on. Goggles? Don't ask me, really. Some people think they're really tacky looking, but I honestly just found them somewhere and decided to see what it looked like. I think they're cool and unique. Don't agree? Well... that's about you, not me. My teachers absolutely hate them, since I refuse to take them off in the classroom. They're like a special antique to me. Think I'm weird? Oh, don't worry, I already know I am.

So, I bet I got your attention earlier with the hallucinations thing, right? And I should probably explain in more detail, yes? That's what I thought. I'll try to explain, then.

Like I mentioned before, I see things that others don't. Things like what, you ask? Sometimes it's just strange shapes and figures of light floating around, but a lot of times, I see animals and people... deformed – animals with one too many tails, humans with an extra eye or arm. The more interesting things are the human cross animals. Some even talk! ... Although some of the time I don't understand what they say. But that's all right, hmm? They look cool enough to make up for that.

They don't really do anything special... a more human-like one will wave, an animal will rub up against my leg, or they just ignore me. One night, a white cat with four, long tails and red eyes slept at the foot of my bed, whispering to me right before I drifted off into unconsciousness, "I'll protect you from the evil." A panther-human followed me to school once and kept on saying in my ear what the answer to the math problem on the board was.

Now, about the scars. People may say that hallucinations can't really hurt you, but one of mine did. No one believes me, though... Anyways, it happened when I was coming home from school one day...-

Takuya shouldered his backpack as he hopped out of his seat and almost literally skipped down the aisle, leaving the school bus and welcoming the view of his neighborhood. He sort of hated it that his school and house were so far apart, especially those days when he missed the bus. It wasn't that he wasn't physically fit, or the town wasn't safe, he just preferred being around the people on the bus – especially when his friends decided to tag along. They were friendly, funny, and usually talkative. Just what he liked.

Inhaling deeply, the brunette slapped on a silly smile and strolled along the sidewalk, humming the random song that played on the radio the night before, while he was getting ready for bed. Surprisingly enough, the sun was already sinking low into the horizon, casting glorious oranges, pinks, and faint blues of color across the sky. He could faintly sense the smell of someone cooking on a grill maybe a few streets away and the scent of just-mown grass.

His gaze traveled around the area, watching for traffic, as he had to cross the street. When all was clear, he made a dash across, easily reaching the other sidewalk – he did, of course, play a lot of soccer and stay in shape. Physical sports were like a hobby to him.

Returning to a relaxed walk now, Takuya tilted his head back to drink in the wonderful sunset, but was interrupted from his fantasy by the sound of heavy feet dragging against the concrete ground. Blinking slowly, he stopped and pivoted on his heel, just barely managing to let out a small yelp as something hard slammed down against his head.

-I was knocked out then. I woke up later at the hospital with various wounds, but they were bandaged and stitched up. No one knew what had happened, including me, and there was no evidence left to point at the perpetrator – which made me believe it had been one of the things I see. That happened when I was nine.

But I suppose there's something good about this all. Online, I found two other people who see things like I do – Lee Jianliang and Motomiya Daisuke. We've talked a lot in the past, exchanged addresses, phone numbers, emails, etc. We plan on meeting soon, because our encounters with these... something's... are getting out of hand and we want to discuss in person what should be done (like we'll really figure that out, though).

(Oh, by the way, that meeting's in nine days – July fifteenth. Good luck to me, though, sneaking out of the house and to Odaiba, which I'm still not quite sure where it is! The farthest I've been out of Jiyuugaoka is Shibuya. How pathetic is that?)

Life really does get more complicated when you grow older, hmm? Now even I wish myself luck!-

Author's Note: So, let me fill you in on a few things. A chapter will switch from first person to third person every once in awhile and the chapter titles will say who's POV it is from. This one was Takuya's. The next one could either be from Takuya's again, Daisuke's, or Jenrya's. First person will be regular style but with –s around them, since italics are not working now, while third will be normal. Just so you know the flow of things...

By the way, chapter three of One Day At A Time should be up soon. Be patient, please!

Ja!

-Rebecca Lyn


	2. Ch 2 Daisuke's POV

'**More Than The Eye Can See**' by Rebecca Lyn/Daisuke Anarie 

Chapter Two: Daisuke's POV

Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon. Such a shame!

Summary: AU, Crossover, Shounen-ai/yaoi. Takuya isn't normal... he sees things from another dimension... which includes a dark-haired, blue-eyed boy. But he isn't alone. And someone's after them, for they hold sacred powers that could either heal the world or destroy it. Koukuya, Kensuke, Takarya – maybe others.

Warning: This is MALEXMALE, so if you don't like it, turn around and walk away! I will not put up with senseless flaming of shounen-ai/yaoi. Got nothing good to say? Then don't say anything!

Dedication: No one, this time. Sorry.

Muse(s): _Go Ahead!, 2-Top, Across The Tears, Brave Heart, Keep On, Salamander, Mirai, Beat Hit!, Goggle Boy, With The Will, Tooi Kono Machi de, _and_ Yuuki wo Uketsugu Kodomo Tachi e. _All are songs, of course. Too bad I was singing along more than working on the actual story.

-I suppose I'm lucky to have this worked out in my own town, Odaiba, so I don't have very far to go to meet with Lee and Kanbara. I pity those two, however. Jiyuugaoka and West Shinjuku aren't necessarily close by. I hope they can find a way here, but they promised they'd get here no matter what. We're meeting at the Odaiba Elementary soccer field – personally, my favorite place in the entire world. It's a Sunday, and about noon. We plan to see each other around one or one fifteen.

I'm Motomiya Daisuke, soccer captain of our school, art club member, and nuisance extraordinaire, with an appetite as big as the Pacific Ocean to boot – which reminds me... We need to get more groceries. My official nickname is Goggle Head – because of the goggles Taichi-sempai passed down to me when I was a few years younger. People claim that I'm selfish, obnoxious, excessive, boisterous, and extremely manic, but... Okay, so maybe they're right! That's not everything about me, though. I'm not always self-absorbed. I do like helping people and making them smile. I care. I worry. And I'm not always happy.

I look exactly like I act – wild and untamed. My hair is thick and in upward spikes. It's normally a burgundy color, but in different light, it looks much redder, and sometimes even maroon. It's crazy, I know, but unique all at once. Hikari-san says that she's never seen anything like my hair. My eyes are a rich shade of brown, which matches naturally with my light brown skin (playing soccer a lot gives you a tan, what can I say).

But, anyways, we all know that people like to jabber about themselves, so I'd better shut up before I give you an overview of my history and the profile of my love life, which is, without a doubt, absolutely nothing. Pathetic.

So, why am I meeting with two people I know nothing about? Well, I kind of know something about them... We all have one thing in common – we see things that other people are too narrow-minded to see, as I'd like to put it. Makes you feel special, right? Right. Okay, okay, returning to the issue at hand... It's a little scary, though, because we all agree that some of the stuff is getting violent. Kanbara was hurt in the past and Lee was attacked just a few days ago. I guess I'm the lucky one, since nothing's come after me yet. I'm too likeable, I suppose.

I've asked Koushiro-san to come with us, because he is in the top five of Japan's Biggest Computer Nerds and incredibly smart. He agreed, thank goodness, but he'd be at least forty-five minutes late (he said something about studying with Jyou-san for a final exam... suspicious, hmm?). At least we have one ally, though.-

Daisuke nudged the soccer ball with his toe in front of him as he jogged around the perimeter of the field. He was early, he had to admit, but he took that as an advantage to practice his aim and dribbling. He couldn't help but hum along to the tune of Anti-Nostalgic, from Gravitation as he moved the soccer ball across the trimmed grass. Yamato had first introduced him to the show, despite the fact that he was most likely a little too young to watch it.

He bumped the ball up from his foot to his knee, where he gave it another bump and caught it deftly in his hands. Checking the digital watch around his wrist, he blinked in mild surprise that at hour had already passed. "Odd..."

-Occasionally, I experience a lapse of time. One minute I'm happily chomping down on my breakfast, and the next I'm already sitting in my desk at school, doodling on what's supposed to be math notes, waiting for the bell to ring to dismiss us to lunch. Strange thing is, I can never remember what's happened between point A and point B.

I described that to Kanbara and Lee once, and they indicated that they understood completely. It seems as though there are other things going on with us. And I swear it's not pre-puberty symptoms. I promise you that.-

The normally burgundy-haired boy parted his lips to release a sigh. His hand avoided disturbing his goggles as he brushed his fingers through his hair, plopping down onto the ground, Indian-style. He ran his palm over the grass reflectively, weaving his fingers around the blades, and closed his eyes. Everything seemed so quiet and peaceful... Nature was a beautiful place to sit and relax... But...

"Oi!"

Daisuke was able to defy gravity and jump higher than any possible being, yelling out an unintelligent, "Gahh!!" Now that he was on his feet, he turned quickly to spy out the individual that nearly gave him a heart attack. A good fifteen or twenty meters away was a boy his age, waving frantically. Daisuke waited, tilting his head to the side, still not completely recovered from the fright.

Once the boy was in speaking range, he slowed down gradually, until coming to a stop in front of Daisuke. Only seeming slightly winded, he sucked in a breath and asked, "You're Motomiya Daisuke, right?"

Daisuke blinked. "H-hai... and you're...?"

The boy had hair a unique shade of brown, bright eyes, and a friendly smile. "Takuya. I'm Kanbara Takuya," he introduced, and jolts of realization sparked Daisuke's mind.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah! Okay. Gotcha." Another unintelligent reply. Daisuke chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Gomen, you just kinda startled me, Kanbara-kun."

Takuya grinned in reply, and then shook his head hastily, as if remembering the real reason he was there. "Yeah, well... Just thought you'd appreciate knowing, but Lee-kun will be a little late... He's wrapped up with something and can't get out right away to come here. He emailed me."

Daisuke's mouth opened slightly in an, 'o' and he nodded. "Alright..."

-Something seems wrong with that. According to my research – although that isn't very much – Lee is always prompt and he told us he'd be here on time no matter what.

You see I have these built-in warning alarms in my head, telling me when there's danger and all. Now, there are sirens going haywire inside my skull, nearly mentally deafening. And I think Kanbara feels the same way right now, despite his confident, reassuring look.

I feel a small twinge in my side.

Pain.

But not mine.

...

Yeah. Something is wrong.-

Takuya's eyes widened drastically and one of his hands clapped against his side.

-He feels it, too, but probably more so for some unknown reason.-

"W-what was that?" he asked, confused.

Then they heard it, both of them – a cry, but it their minds, pathetic, helpless, and begging.

Daisuke flinched and Takuya whimpered, exchanging quick glances.

"Help! Onegai! Heeelp...!"

"Lee-kun..." they whispered in unison.

-Author's Note: Do not own Gravitation or the song.


	3. Ch 3 Jenrya's POV

'**More Than The Eye Can See**' by Rebecca Lyn/Daisuke Anarie

Chapter Three: Jenrya's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I honestly don't plan on it, either.

Summary: AU, Crossover, Shounen-ai/yaoi. Takuya isn't normal... he sees things from another dimension... which includes a dark-haired, blue-eyed boy. But he isn't alone. And someone's after them, for they hold sacred powers that could either heal the world or destroy it. Koukuya, Kensuke, Takarya – maybe others.

Warning: This is MALEXMALE, so if you don't like it, turn around and walk away! I will not put up with senseless flaming of shounen-ai/yaoi. Got nothing good to say? Then don't say anything! (A little vulgar language in this chapter.)

Dedication: My dad, who was kind enough to go out and buy me some ramen noodles, which powered my brain to continue.

-I was honestly just getting off the train, honestly. I was heading to Odaiba. But I think something didn't want me to go. And that something would do anything to keep me from going there.-

Wary grey eyes wandered over the new territory, studying the outlay of the area. People were hustling about, chattering away to each other merrily, and paying absolutely no attention to what was going on around them.

-I'm normally very alert and on my toes, but this took me by surprise. I didn't expect being attacked at the train station, of all places, surrounded by hundreds of people. However, it happened.-

Over the speakers, he heard an announcer direct the passengers for Departure to Tokyo at 12:57 board train 47. The sound was a bit too loud, and he figured that the volume had been messed with earlier, but that didn't really matter. Pulling a small knapsack onto his shoulder, he shook his head and continued on his way.

-I'm Lee Jianliang, preferably called Jenrya. And believe it or not, I – the sensible, cautious one – am in a deep pile of shit.-

Jenrya stepped carefully through the crowd, avoiding people and objects. He didn't want to get in someone else's way and he didn't want someone or something else getting in his way. The noise was unnerving – something was amiss about it. It was out of place and almost forced. He quickly shook his head again. 'You're imagining things,' he silently scolded.

-I can tell even before it's actually occurs.-

As he walked, almost automatically, a faint sound reached his ears, distant and distressed. He looked around slowly, but it seemed as if no one else noticed. And a banging! He heard something banging... on a wall! 'How strange... Just your imagination,' he reminded himself.

-That happens a lot – I hear banging, creaking, scraping, and those sort of sounds. It's strangely distinct in my ears... No one else hears it. But there's something dreadful about it. It always...-

Even though he tried to block it, the sound just got louder until he swore he heard a voice, too. And it was calling... beckoning him... drawing him...

-It hypnotizes me, literally. I fall into a trance and it takes quite a lot of effort to bring me out of it. I'm not sure how or why, but my mind will go blank and all I can focus on is that noise.-

His caramel-toned skin paled as his eyes glazed over. His movements were robot-like.

Gone. He was gone.

-It's like I'm out of my body, watching what's happening, without any control at all. I can only watch. And I know it's going to lead to something bad.

I wish it wouldn't happen, but... I guess that's life for me. Nothing I do can stop it... Nothing...-

He walked – or, was lead by some invisible force – through the station and down a flight of twisting stairs. No one noticed.

His footsteps sounded dull and hollow against the wood steps.

The farther he went down, the darker it seemed to get. The small voice that was his conscious was forced away, but still begging him to snap out and run. But it was too late.

Then, suddenly, the stairs ended and lead into a short, pitch-black hallway. The smell of dead flesh suddenly tainted the air, but that didn't faze him.

At the end of the hallway was a white door... stained with something red.

Blood!

Suddenly, his mind was back, but at the same time, he was shoved towards the door, which had mysteriously opened. He managed to catch himself at the last moment, grabbing onto the doorframe and keeping himself from falling inside. Shaking, he quickly regained control of his muscles and threw himself away from the door, eyes wide in horror.

He would've slammed the door shut and ran for his life if what he saw behind the door didn't tug at his already sore heartstrings. "Shimatta... Oh Kami-sama, please help..."

Nerves in overdrive, Jenrya stared with eyes full of so many emotions, at a fallen child, no older than himself, sprawled on the floor... and a monster that couldn't be described in intelligent words leaning over him with a murderous, hungry look on its disgusting face.

"Why... me?" the blunette asked in defeat as dangerous black eyes turned its attention from the boy to him.

The second youngest Lee was officially frozen in spot by the intensity of threat in the demon creature's features. An unexpected wave of indifference swept over him and he sighed. "So much for meeting the others..."

A clawed 'hand' stretched out, opening to its fullest – which was about two and a half meters – and wrapped around Jenrya's torso, a single sharp point piercing the skin at his side and attracted a sharp gasp from him.

There would definitely be more blood.

-Author's Note: Shorter, yes... But this is the second chapter I was able to squeeze out today, and I just had to get it posted. Gomen.


	4. Ch 4 Random POV

'**More Than The Eye Can See**' by Rebecca Lyn/Daisuke Anarie

Chapter Four: Random POV

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. Oh well.

Summary: AU, Crossover, Shounen-ai/yaoi. Takuya isn't normal... he sees things from another dimension... which includes a dark-haired, blue-eyed boy. But he isn't alone. And someone's after them, for they hold sacred powers that could either heal the world or destroy it. Koukuya, Kensuke, Takarya – maybe others.

Warning: This is MALEXMALE, so if you don't like it, turn around and walk away! I will not put up with senseless flaming of shounen-ai/yaoi. Got nothing good to say? Then don't say anything!

Dedication: School! I'm dedicating this chapter to SCHOOL! That's where I got my ideas, as scary as it is. I must be ill...

Muse(s): Dunno... school, I guess... Wait... It was the adrenaline from going to the doctor, getting poked with a needle, and having blood drawn that perked my brain! Right! ... I'm a bit crazy today, please ignore me...

Note: This chapter has different POVs, since I'm introducing a new character, and will switch some. But I will tell which POV is whose.

-Unknown POV

-The pain was overwhelming at first, so much that I was more than willing to cry, but now I don't feel a thing – my body went numb after the first couple strikes. That's how it is with the rare few of us. Agony only stays with us momentarily. Our elemental energies are able to block out unwanted feelings, good and bad, but only when we want it to. And at that time, I did not want to experience any of the pain this creature dealt to me.

It comes at a price, though. It drains a large portion of our energy and mental capacity, which can really all be restored after a good night's sleep and some food, luckily for us.

I don't think I really should've put up with this mission, but it was required of me. Lady Sora has a mean left hook if you irritate her. Fortunately, I wasn't the only one put on this task. My peers, Ichijouji Ken and Minamoto Kouji, have this same assignment, only with the subject being someone different. We were sent out to protect three other individuals: Kanbara Takuya, Motomiya Daisuke, and Lee Jianliang.

Oddly, they really are just humans, but with an uncommon knack to see through dimensions and at our world, something no one out of our kind should be able to do. We weren't too thrilled to find out about that, because that means they're in critical danger, according to some legacy or another. I'm not quite sure what it is, but if it gets Sora-sama uptight, then it's enough to catch my attention and concern.

It just so happened that those special three managed to meet each other over the 'net and planned to see each other, actually putting themselves in more jeopardy. Kouji, Ken, and I were sent in different directions to catch up with them and protect them with our 'special' techniques. Truth told, almost everyone of our kind has some sort of special power, but Sora-sama says ours are much more important. Sadly, I'm the only one out of our trio that hasn't fully discovered the full potential of his powers.

That is why I was easily attacked and caught at the very place I was sent to first see my assignment, Lee.

It's awfully unfair that our leader had to choose one of the weakest. I swear she's just trying to get rid of me. And...

I think the plan worked.-

-Takuya's POV

-With meeting Motomiya and Lee, I hadn't expected some sort of ESP reaction. Unexplainable pain is not something I relish. And immediately I knew it wasn't my pain. Then the cry that only we could hear...

Needless to say, we took a wild guess and took off running, towards the Odaiba train station. It was actually reasonable to assume that that was where Lee was, in my opinion. But honestly... it was just one of those gut feelings that you can't ignore until you give it a go, as risky as it really is.

But, you know? Us three have one thing in common, and with no one else, so we're uniquely bonded. That's what I first felt when I found out about them – a sense of loyalty, responsibility, and kinship. I can't just leave one of us. I just can't.-

The heavy pitter-patter of his feet beating against the ground pounded in his ears, cloaking his mind from any foreign thoughts. If anything went through his brain, it was strictly that he had to get to the train station as soon as possible.

Daisuke was ahead of him, guiding them to their destination. Takuya was relieved that the other preteen was just as athletic as him, because he hadn't much of a clue where he was going and he wasn't going to run slowly to let someone keep up with him in such an important moment.

So, together, they ran swiftly, as if carried by wings that couldn't be tired.

-Jenrya's POV

-I refuse to let out any noise that might indicate pain, but that's hard to accomplish with evil black eyes are staring you in the face, filled with hunger and desire. Maybe human flesh is a delicacy to this thing? Heh, I doubt it. Devilish creature is probably just lusting for blood at this time, I'm sure. Lucky me.

But... It really does hurt...-

-Unknown POV

-The Dark creature is occupied with something else – I can't feel its breath on my neck anymore. But if it's occupied with something else, that means that someone other than myself is in quite a bit of danger. And, if you must know, I would rather have myself hurt than some innocent bystander who was unfortunate enough to get mixed up in this mess.

Wait...

If the Dark has its attention on someone... that someone has to be able to see it... and only three can See...-

'Crap!'

Crimson eyes snapped open wide and turned themselves to look at the distraction.

'Double crap.'

Almost silently crawling to his knees, the once fallen boy forced his mind to concentrate on the situation at hand, which wasn't a good one at all. He watched as the Dark creature grabbed onto its new victim – his assignment. The one he had to protect – Lee.

'Double double crap.'

Takato recklessly calculated the situation, making hasty notes in his head, and came to one conclusion – a rather stupid one, of course. And he was honestly just putting himself in more danger, but this was his duty, he had to admit, although ruefully.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and he slid up to his feet with an inhuman grace. He held out his hands and curved them around some invisible sphere, body tensing as he focused. The emptiness between his hands started to deform and twist, beginning to grow and take an actual shape – a ball of shimmering red energy. Once the force had matured to a form of power, he stepped forward.

-Author's Note: I gave you a bit of a cliffhanger, hmm? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, 'cos I did it when I really should've been working on my homework. Shame on me. Oh well.


	5. Ch 5 Daisuke's POV

'**More Than The Eye Can See**' by Rebecca Lyn/Daisuke Anarie

Chapter Five: Daisuke's POV

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. Oh well.

Summary: AU, Crossover, Shounen-ai/yaoi. Takuya isn't normal... he sees things from another dimension... which includes a dark-haired, blue-eyed boy. But he isn't alone. And someone's after them, for they hold sacred powers that could either heal the world or destroy it. Koukuya, Kensuke, Takarya – maybe others.

Warning: This is MALEXMALE, so if you don't like it, turn around and walk away! I will not put up with senseless flaming of shounen-ai/yaoi. Got nothing good to say? Then don't say anything! Mild language in this chapter... Heh. Sorry.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Dragi! Smile, yea!

Muses: Unfortunately... I wrote this during a writer's block. You know how that is, I bet. Sorry, if it's not very good!!

-Takuya and I run at breakneck speed, the pain increasing as we assume that Lee's pain is, too. Unfortunately, it's actually quite some ways to the train station, so we have to take a few breaks, where Takuya seems to space out a bit. That only slightly concerns me, until he finally says something.-

"Motomiya-kun? Do you notice someone staring at us?" Takuya asked quietly, eyes narrowing as he bent down to retie his shoelace, which had loosened during the run.

As he caught his breath, Daisuke blinked and turned his gaze to inspect the faces on the busy streets of Odaiba. Everyone seemed to be paying attention to his or her own business. Looking closer, he searched the darker places, which included a small alleyway between two buildings. _'There.'_

Even though it was across the street, he could still make out the silhouette of two figures, hiding in the shadows. Daisuke's stomach twisted into sickening knots and he swore he could taste his breakfast once again in his mouth. With a feeble cough, the burgundy-haired boy shook his head and grinned weakly. "It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure," he said, but not with enough confidence to persuade Takuya.

But the brunette just shrugged as he straightened himself. "If you say so," he answered simply before adding, "Let's go now."

Daisuke nodded absently and started along again, Takuya following at a similar speed. As they made progress, they found that they had to cross a disgustingly busy intersection. Takuya groaned and Daisuke sighed, scratching the top of his head as he looked down the streets.

Cars zoomed by, but eventually, there was a pause, where Daisuke took the advantage and darted across. He didn't bother to check if Takuya was following, he just assumed since it was the obvious. However, halfway across, Takuya gave a sudden yell and a horn blared to the right. Despite himself, Daisuke tripped at the surprising noise and snapped his head around, eyes going wide as they met the headlights of an approaching truck.

Daisuke scrambled to his feet hastily, faltering a bit as a jolt of pain surged up his leg. He found himself on the asphalt again, now hearing shouts from people that had stopped in shock of what could turn out to be a bloody accident. He could smell the metal of the truck, it was so close, and he snapped his eyes shut, all comprehension leaving his mind as he realized cruel fate.

But there was always that rare chance that something miraculous could happen...

"Gyah!" Daisuke felt himself pushed out of the way of the truck, the momentum causing him to skid across the rest of the street, dealing him more pain than necessary. Extra weight pressed down on him, and his mind vaguely commented that it was like someone was shielding him.

The first coherent thought that hit him made him open his eyes and nearly shriek, "KANBA-" But when a pair of amethyst orbs met his eyes instead of brownish ones, Daisuke gave another cry of surprise, which accordingly came out as, "-What the hell?!"

"Motomiya-kun!" Takuya called as he dodged past traffic and to the other side of the road. "Are you alright?" The other boy stumbled to a stop and leaned over the fallen.

Daisuke was allowed to sit up as the body above him moved, only to situate itself right next to him, hands tensed and ready to grab the boy in case. "Eh... Um... I'm f-fine, I guess," he stuttered out. Takuya nodded and both turned to look at Daisuke's rescuer while it seemed everyone else returned to his or her business as things seemed to resolve themselves.

Amethyst eyes connected with their own, soft and calculating. "Arigatou," Daisuke said slowly as Takuya hauled him up to his feet, ignoring the pang that haunted his ankle. After regaining balance, he reached down to help his rescuer to his feet as well, but the other stood on his own. Daisuke was slightly taken aback, but then a bit of irritation tugged at him, feeling put off that his offer wasn't accepted.

Takuya didn't seem as bothered and immediately jumped to interrogating the person. "Oi, pardon me, but, who are you?"

That brought Daisuke to attention and he soaked in the boy's appearance. He was a tad bit taller than the two and had shoulder-length indigo hair, which he had to resist the urge to touch. His skin appeared smooth and was pale in color, bordering sickly. He was dressed in simple civilian clothing. He seemed normal enough, Daisuke concluded, even though he was dead silent, until...

"_You!_"

Daisuke jumped at Takuya's outburst and looked at him. Takuya's eyes were suddenly filled with rage and he followed the brunette's gaze. Another boy was approaching slowly, midnight blue eyes glaring coldly at them.

No, at Takuya.

Before being able to put a word in, Daisuke watched helplessly as Takuya launched forward, catching nearly everyone's attention, and socked the boy clear in the face, yelling several obscene curses. The boy seemed momentarily shocked, but recovered in record time, and was about to retaliate when both Daisuke and the amethyst-eyed boy went to intercept.

As Takuya and the boy were forced apart, Daisuke shook Takuya's shoulders roughly and exclaimed, "What's the matter with you, Kanbara?!"

Takuya jerked against Daisuke's grip to get away, but he couldn't, and finally just settled at just pointing at the one he had attacked. "That, Daisuke, _that_ is one of the bastards I've seen in my hallucinations since I was SIX!"

-

Author's Note: Took me awhile to update... Sorry! I hurt my ankle a week and a half ago, and was out of school because of it, so I've had piles upon piles of homework to do. Plus the writer's block! You cannot forget that awful curse! But there will be more! ... Even if it kills me! ... right... too many exclamation marks...


End file.
